RIG SVU Side Story
by docpyro25
Summary: This is a side story to my crossover Fic Rizzoli, Isles and Grey involving Jessica's cousin Gailyn. It is rated T for content and teenagers fighting Giant Robots.


SVU Side Story

**Disclaimer:** All characters are the property of their respective owners and are not mine. I just like having fun with them.

**Author's Notes:** This is an AU story in which shares a universe with Rizzoli, Isles and Grey. I decided to age up Gailyn significantly and change up her life a little bit.

Gailyn Renee Grey is the daughter of Sara Grey and her long time girl friend Detective Renee Montoya. Even before she was born Renee and Sara agreed to make Renee's best friend Olivia Benson Gailyn's godmother, who immediately accepted the honor. Gailyn affectionately refers to the brunette detective as 'Aunt Liv'.

As she enters the apartment Olivia gets a whiff of some really good Italian food being cooked. Going into the kitchen she sees Gailyn cooking spaghetti and pulling some garlic bread some out of the oven. The brunette detective smiles at her goddaughter and states "Sweetie, dinner smells really good tonight."

Returning her godmother's smile Gailyn states "Thank you Aunt Liv, dinner is almost ready so can you please set the table." Olivia gives the 19 year old a nod and grabs a couple of plates along with the silverware then sets the table.

Sitting down to eat dinner with her goddaughter Olivia looks nervous and begins twirling her hair. Gailyn takes notice of this and with a slight smile asks her godmother "Aunt Liv is there something on your mind, you look more nervous than Heather did when he found out mama is a cop."

Olivia takes a deep breath and states to her goddaughter "Actually there is something I want to talk to you about Gailyn. I have started dating someone but we have been keeping our relationship quiet but since you are part of my life I want to at least introduce you to her."

Gailyn, knowing her godmother is a lesbian, smiles and playfully asks "So who is the mystery woman who has stolen my godmother's heart and how soon can I threaten to break her legs if she breaks your heart?"

Smiling that Gailyn is in a playful mood tonight Olivia informs her "Her name is Alex Cabot and she is one of the three ADA's that work with my squad."

"Which one is Alex Cabot again? Is she the cute blonde with the long legs who is rocking the whole hot librarian look or the really skinny red head with a grumpy attitude and looks like she still requires a training bra?" Gailyn asks as she cracks a wide grin.

"Alex is the hot librarian as you put it, Casey Novak is the skinny red head and exactly what are you doing looking at my girlfriend's legs young lady?" Liv said teasing the teenager.

"I'm dating not dead Aunt Liv and your girlfriend has really great legs that go all the way to the floor." Gailyn comments with a smile, which causes Liv to grin. The teenager then states "Invite her to dinner Aunt Liv; I would love to be formally introduced to her."

"Really, you want to meet Alex?" Olivia asks the younger woman with a smile.

"Of course Aunt Liv and ask her if she has any food allergies or can't eat certain foods due to religious reasons." Gailyn states to her godmother with a soft smile.

_**Benson Apartment [Two Days Later]**_

Over the past two days Olivia found out that Alex doesn't have any food allergies that she is aware of and informed her goddaughter of such. Gailyn did some grocery shopping in order to prepare an excellent meal for Olivia, Alex and herself.

Unlocking the door Olivia and Alex walk into the apartment to the smell of really good food being prepared by Gailyn while some '80's rock playing in the background. The brunette detective smiles and states "Gailyn we're home sweetie!" as she and Alex enter the kitchen.

Gailyn turns down the stove and wipes her hands on a towel then states "Hello, you must be Alexandra Cabot?" as she offers her hand.

"That's me and you must be Gailyn" Alex states to the teenager, while shaking her hand.

The teenager nods then states "Dinner is almost ready ladies, Aunt Liv can you give me a hand by setting the table please."

"Sure thing sweetie" Olivia replies to the younger woman with a soft smile as she grabs some plates and silverware before setting the table.

Once everything was set up and they have dished up Gailyn looks at the blonde ADA and asks "How long have you been in the DA's office Ms. Cabot?"

The ADA smiles and states "Please call me Alex and I have been working for the District Attorney's office for three years."

"Aunt Liv hasn't spoken of you much but that is understandable since you are one of the three ADA's assigned to the SVU squad at the One-Six and it could cause trouble for you guys professionally." Gailyn states to the blond woman with a sympathetic smile.

"Liv has told me a lot about you: she has told me that you have just finished your freshmen year of college and that your mom is a cop." Alex explains to the teenager before asking "Have you chosen a major yet?"

"I don't know if Aunt Liv has told you yet Alex but I have two moms: Sara Grey, my mom, heads up the automotive division of the family business while Renee Montoya, my mama, is one of the homicide detectives over at the Two-Seven." Gailyn explains to the blonde ADA with a smile as she takes a bite of food. Once she swallows her food the teen then informs Alex "I am majoring in Art History with a minor in Linguistics. Both of my mom's wanted me to follow in their footsteps but I want to find my own way in life" which causes Olivia to beam with pride in her goddaughter.

As the three women continue to converse about various things over dinner Alex brings up the subject of mutants by asking Gailyn "What is your opinion on the mutants who have been in the news recently?"

"Which ones Alex, there have been several mutants in the news recently?" Gailyn asks the blonde ADA with a cocked eyebrow.

"Well um let's start with the Fantastic Four." Alex states to the teenager.

Gailyn frowns at the ADA and explains to her "The Fantastic Four are mutates not mutants."

"Is there a difference?" Alex inquires, obviously curious about the difference.

The teen smiles slightly and states "Mutates, such as the Fantastic Four, are individuals who get their super powers from an external source such as Gamma Radiation, Cosmic Rays or Radioactive Spider Bites while mutants like myself are individuals who get their superpowers from a genetic trait known as The X-gene."

"You're a mutant, you don't look like one?" Alex inquires, shocked at the information from the 19 year old college student.

"Yes Alex I am a mutant. My gift first manifested when I was 10 years old when mama caught me kissing a boy named Billy Batson." Gailyn states to the assistant district attorney, causing Olivia to laugh. Gailyn then states to Alex, who is completely confused "At the time I thought Mama was going to arrest him for kissing me because he was 11 years old."

Alex, finally understanding, inquires "Oh ok, so what kind of gift do you have Gailyn?"

Gailyn smiles and states "I am a pyrokinetic, meaning I can create and control fire with my mind" as she generates a fireball in her hand and makes it take the shape of a shark then a dragon.

"That is some gift and it is an extremely dangerous one at that!" Alex exclaims to the young woman who takes another bite of food.

After swallowing her food Gailyn stares at the Assistant District Attorney in the eye and states "Alex, I live in a world of cardboard and I take constant care not to lose control, even for a moment or someone can die!"

"How do you keep yourself from losing control?" Alex inquires of the teenager.

"My powers are linked to my emotions so if I am calm my powers are easy to control but if I am feeling an extremely powerful emotion, such as anger I can easily lose control of my powers." Gailyn explains before taking another bite of food.

"Are you the only mutant in your family?" Alex inquires, obviously curious about the teenager.

"Including my extended relatives and myself there are seven mutants in my family." Gailyn casually informs Alex as she eats the last bite of food off her plate.

Olivia is about to say something to the two women when she notices something outside of the window. Upon looking outside Olivia sees a tall blonde woman trying to hold off a 20 foot tall robot. The brunette detective asks her goddaughter "Lyn sweetie isn't that a sentinel outside of the apartment?"

"You serious Aunt Liv, there hasn't been a Sentinel in this city for over 10 years." Gailyn inquires of her godmother as she looks out the window. Upon seeing the robot the teen states "Son of a bitch that is a sentinel!" Once she gets a look at the person the sentinel is fighting she notices that the woman is her girlfriend, Heather Cameron then states "Oh hell no!" before activating her living fire form and jumping out of the window. After about 15 feet she takes flight and begins heading toward the Sentinel.

_**Alex and Olivia's point of view**_

Alex, who is astonished that Gailyn would willingly put herself in danger, inquires of Olivia "Why would she do something like that?"

Olivia sternly looks at Alex and states to her "Gailyn is a mutant Alex and there are people who hate her because of it. Several of these people are in positions where they can attempt to write various laws and fund projects, such as the sentinel program in an attempt to 'Contain the mutant threat'. One of the ways that she has to fight back is to make it as cost prohibitive as possible to hunt her down with giant robots."


End file.
